Tin Oh
by byunballoon
Summary: Hari-hari Luhan berjalan normal sampai dia bertemu Oh Sehun, yang menyerupai Tin Man, sebuah tokoh dalam film Wizard of Oz yang terbuat dari kaleng dan tak punya hati. Sehun tak bisa mempunyai ekspresi. Bisakah Luhan menolong Sehun? HunHan! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Tin Oh

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya byun, asli dari pikiran byun, makanya abal^^

•

YAOI Fic by byunballoon

•

Happy Reading?~

•

"Haish... anak itu benar-benar!" Pemuda berambut coklat –Luhan– berjalan sambil menggerutu di lapangan sekolah. Pasalnya, tadi di rumahnya adiknya baru saja mengadukan kepada ibunya kalau Luhan menyimpan foto dewasa di ponselnya. "Umurku 16 tahun, astaga! Anak itu... ish!" Kaki Luhan tak sengaja menendang kaleng di depannya hingga melambung dan mengenai dahi seseorang tak jauh darinya.

"Sial lagi..." gumamnya pelan. Takut-takut, dia menghampiri orang yang kena tendangan kalengnya. Luhan telah sampai di depannya tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak tertarik berbicara pada Luhan.

"Permisi..." Luhan menyapanya tetapi hanya dibalas angin lalu. "Ehm... maaf tadi aku tak sengaja menendangmu dengan kaleng..." Masih diam. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hei..." Luhan membelalakkan matanya lalu mencibir. Apa maksudnya orang itu meninggalkan Luhan ketika diajak bicara? Ini hari sialnya dan masih untung Luhan masih mau minta maaf. Luhan mengendikkan bahu lalu berjalan ke kelasnya, tidak peduli kepada orang tadi yang menjadi korban terlempar-didatangi-pergi.

_"Jadi itukah rasa sakit?"_

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Tin Oh~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Luhan!" Luhan merasakan telinganya berdenging begitu dia memasuki kelasnya. Temannya satu itu memang memiliki suara melengking dan nyaring. Dan buruknya lagi, dia amat sangat suka menjerit dan berteriak. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan di sebelah Baekhyun, ada Park Chanyeol yang sering dipanggil Yoda karena telinga besarnya. Suaranya berat tapi sexy, hobinya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan bahagia. Tubuhnya tinggi seperti tiang. Dia juga merupakan korban suara melengking Baekhyun yang memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Pertama kali bertemu, Baekhyun sangat pendiam. Banyak yang mengira dia tidak bicara. Tetapi begitu berjalan 5 bulan, teriakannya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah menyaingi suara murid lainnya yang dipanggil suara petir, namanya Chen.

"Aku dipanggil?" Chen menoleh dengan latar petir yang bervolt-volt sedang menyetrum bumi.

.

"Jangan berteriak, Baek. Telingaku berdenging,"

Baekhyun mencibir pelan, "Kau berlebihan, Lu. Mana mungkin suaraku yang indah ini merusak pendengaran seekor rusa liar?"

"Apa? Rusa liar?"

"Betul sekali. Ah, aku rasa pendengaranmu memang sedikit rusak, Lu," Luhan sudah memukul Baekhyun kalau saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya.

"Ini masih pagi, jangan bertengkar dulu. Tolong jangan merusak suasana hatiku yang sedang berkicau bernyayi bahagia," Luhan dan Baekhyun mencibir.

"Cih, sok puitis."

Alis Chanyeol membentuk sebuah kerutan. "Aku serius, Baek. Aku dengar, ada anak baru, dia pindahan dari Kanada. Ekspresi wajahnya saaaangat datar."

"Jinjja?" Baekhyun langsung nimbrung, tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Geurae! Aku tidak sabar melihatnya,"

.

Hyorin seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas membawa seorang murid berkulit putih yang agak berlebihan, dan benar, ekspresinya sangat datar. Wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Benar-benar _poker face_. Tak ada raut kesal, senang, malas, ataupun lainnya. Rautnya hanya datar. Kosong.

"Hi." Dia memberi jeda. "Oh Sehun." Anak satu kelas terbengong. Dia hanya memperkenalkan diri seperti itu? Paling tidak tambahkan 'imnida' di belakangnya, tidak sulit, kan?

"Lu," Luhan mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Baekhyun. "Aku jamin waktu dia dilahirkan, ayah dan ibunya sedang kehabisan tinta saat itu," Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol menatap mereka bingung. Apa lucunya?

Yeah, apa lucunya?

"Annyeong, Oh Sehun... Silakan duduk di... eum," Hyorin seonsaengnim melihat ke sekeliling ruangan lalu menunjuk tempat kosong sebelah Luhan. Berhubung hanya itu tempat kosong yang tersedia di kelas. "Disana, di sebelah Luhan. Luhan-ssi kau tidak keberatan kan?" Luhan menggeleng ragu. Apa dia keberatan? Apa dia tidak?

"Oi," Baekhyun memanggil pemuda di sebelah Luhan yang baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi.

"Yo man~" Chanyeol sok asik menyapa Sehun tapi diacuhkan juga.

"Sehun-ssi,"

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun setelah Luhan memanggilnya. Luhan tersenyum canggung, menyapa Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya yang diangkat. Sehun melirik tangan Luhan sebentar lalu melihat lurus ke papan.

"Mwoya?" Cibir Luhan. "Baek, dia tidak punya ekspresi... Sama sekali tak punya," bisik Luhan.

"Geurae! Chanyeol benar... Dia menyeramkan, Lu!" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak yakin dia manusia asli," bisik Chanyeol. Luhan dan Baekhyun dibuat bingung dengan kalimat Chanyeol. Keduanya menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. "Dia..." Chanyeol mendekati telinga mereka. "Tin man..."

.

Luhan berjalan uring-uringan. Masih memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol. _Tin man_? Manusia kaleng yang merupakan salah satu tokoh di film _Wizard of Oz_ yang meminta hati? _Benarkah? Kalaupun begitu untuk apa aku memikirkannya?_

"Umma... aku pulang..." Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya umma Luhan sedang main ke rumah tetangga lagi seperti biasa. Luhan memasuki dapur dan benar saja, ada memo di kulkas.

_'Lulu, umma di rumah Ryeowook-ssi, penulis novel yang baru rilis itu. Kalau kau mau makan, ambil saja di meja makan. Sudah umma masakkan untukmu. Jangan lupa ganti baju dan mandi, ne~ Umma menyayangimu~'_

Kaki Luhan lebih memilih berjalan ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

SREK

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suara dari lantai atas. Seingatnya, hanya dia yang ada di rumah karena ummanya sedang main ke rumah penulis itu. Appanya? Tidak, tidak. Appanya di kantor. Adiknya, Jiyoung? Aniya, Jiyoung pasti masih di sekolah... Lalu siapa yang diatas? Luhan berhenti di tengah jalannya, menguatkan mental bersiap dengan apa yang akan ditemuinya di lantai atas. Kakinya melangkah naik anak tangga satu per satu, langkahnya amat ragu. Ketika dia sampai di atas, dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan saat merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Perlahan, dia menengok ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya hampir terjengkang jika saja sosok itu tidak menangkap tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Oh Sehun?"

TBC/END?

Karena byun gatau malu byun post aja ceritanya pertama kali aku bikin nih... hehe... walaupun jelek, abal, bikin mual, kasih byun review ya? Paling enggak byun minta 10 review boleh dong... Biar byun bisa improve tulisan byun lagi

~감사합니다~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Tin Oh

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya byun, asli dari pikiran byun, makanya abal^^

•

YAOI Fic by byunballoon

•

Happy Reading?~

•

Ketika dia sampai di atas, dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan saat merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Perlahan, dia menengok ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya hampir terjengkang jika saja sosok itu tidak menangkap tubuhnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Oh Sehun?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Tin Oh•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Ouch!" Luhan menekan-nekan pinggangnya menahan rasa sakit. "Oh Sehun sialan—"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya melainkan melepas Luhan dari rangkulannya sebelum Luhan berdiri benar. Dia berjalan santai menuruni tangga, seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang mengumpat kesakitan di belakang

Perlahan Luhan bangkit masih dengan rasa sakit di pinggangnya. Digigit bibirnya lalu berjalan pelan ke kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari tangga. Bibirnya belum berhenti mengumpat hingga sampai di kamar. Luhan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur, pikirnya itu akan membuat rasa sakit di pinggangnya berkurang.

"Ouch! Sial... tambah sakit," Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Hari ini hari yang sangat sial baginya. Paginya sudah dimulai dengan dimarahi oleh ibunya karena adiknya—Jiyoung— mengadukan isi gallery ponselnya yang tak sengaja dibuka adiknya saat menjelajahi ponsel Luhan. Datang ke sekolah dan tidak sengaja kakinya menendang kaleng dan mengenai Sehun. Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Sehun adukan kepada ibunya. Sampai di rumah disambut orang asing, bukan ibunya. Kalau dipikir, bagaimana bisa Sehun tiba-tiba ada di rumahnya, eoh? Ugh, Luhan kira Sehun akan membantunya berdiri seperti di drama-drama yang biasa dia tonton. Ternyata Sehun melepaskan rangkulannya dan sekarang ber-efek pada pinggang Luhan.

Dan sekarang otaknya bekerja keras, berpikir bagaimana caranya dia sampai di lemari mengambil pakaian lalu memakainya tanpa melibatkan pinggangnya yang masih saja sakit. Terantuk lantai dengan keras, bagaimana tidak sakit hoh? Luhan dengan susah payah berusaha duduk tetap pinggang sialnya seperti melarang untuk duduk dan malah bertambah sakit. "Sial! Kalau begitu aku tidak usah berbaring tadi. Haish!" Siapa yang menyuruhmu berbaring?

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian berbeda, bau badannya juga sudah hilang. Tadi dia sekalian mandi. Kalau ditunda akan tambah repot. Pikirnya. Dia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya lalu kepalanya menyembul keluar, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dulu sebelum berjalan keluar masih dengan tangan yang setia di pinggangnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Oh Sehun, pikirnya. Dia menuruni tangga, satu per satu agar pinggangnya tidak terlalu sakit. Lalu hidungnya terhipnotis bau makanan begitu sampai di lantai bawah. Dia berlari sangat cepat ke dapur. Untuk sesaat, dia merasa sakit di pinggangnya sudah hilang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum bahagia yang langsung sirna melihat siapa yang ada di dapurnya. Tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya kembali lagi. Tidak, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan tiang putih tanpa ekspresi ini!

Sehun yang sedang menikmati makanannya sambil membaca koran tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk menurunkan korannya dan melihat orang di depannya yang berwajah masam.

"Yak Oh Sehun!" Merasa dipanggil, barulah Sehun menurunkan korannya. "Apa?" Astaga... bahkan responnya sama persis...

"Kenapa kau masih disini, eoh? Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan melanjutkan makannya. Luhan yang lelah mengurusi Sehun yang terus mengacuhkannya memilih untuk mengambil makanan dan makan. Mungkin masakan ibunya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit pinggangnya. Dan benar, sakit pinggangnya berangsur-angsur berkurang. Sedikit lagi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Rasa sakitnya tidak jadi pergi. Andai saja Sehun tidak mengintrupsi kegiatan Luhan makan masakan ibunya, sakit pinggangnya pasti sudah hilang entah kemana.

Luhan menghela napas kesal. "Aku? Tentu saja ini rumahku, bodoh. Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Kau maling ya?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya masih dengan ekspresi datar. Woah, dia melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. "Maling? Maaf, tapi rumahku di sebelah. Lalu tadi ummaku menyuruhku berkeliling kompleks."

"Lalu untuk apa kau masuk?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. Jika hanya berkeliling kompleks, harusnya Sehun tidak perlu masuk ke rumahnya kan? Opini Luhan makin menguatkan kesimpulannya kalau Sehun berniat mencopet di rumahnya.

"Kurasa ini bagian dari berkeliling,"

Sehun tidak tau betapa Luhan ingin menendang bokong Sehun.

.

"Luhannie~ umma pulang," Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengar suara ummanya yang akhirnya pulang. Langkah kaki umma Luhan terhenti di ambang dapur. "O? Kita memiliki tamu, Luhannie?"

Luhan menggeleng, wajahnya berkata bahwa dia tidak tau tapi ummanya malah berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Aku pernah melihatmu..." Wanita paruh baya itu mengitari Sehun sembari mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan yang tiba-tiba berada di kursi dapurnya. "AH! Aku ingat! Kau anak penulis Oh, 'kan?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Luhannie~ bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkannya seperti ini, eoh?" Umma Luhan baru ingin mengajak ngobrol Sehun lagi, tapi Sehun tahu-tahu sudah keluar dari pintu rumah mereka. Luhan melompat senang dengan tangan terkepal di udara. Astaga, betapa senangnya Luhan akhirnya tiang putih tanpa ekspresi itu pulang dari rumahnya.

"Umma aku ke atas dulu~"

•

Luhan memasuki area sekolahnya dengan bersemangat. Dia mulai melompat-lompat pelan tapi tiba-tiba pinggangnya sakit lagi. Awet sekali sakitnya itu. Dari pulang sekolah kemarin sampai sekarang masih saja tinggal di pinggang Luhan. Murid-murid yang berlewatan di lapangan sekolah menatap Luhan aneh. Kenapa Luhan tersenyum-senyum? Memang apa yang terjadi?

Luhan sampai di ambang kelasnya. Seperti biasa, suara Baekhyun yang menyebut namanya melengking di udara membuat telinganya berdenging tapi senyumnya masih belum hilang.

"Lu, kau sakit?" Chanyeol menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Luhan. Luhan menjawab dengan cengiran bahagia tercetak jelas di mulutnya.

"Baekbaek, kau tau?" Luhan melepas tasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Umma dan appa serta Jiyoung tidak akan ada di rumah selama satu minggu! Astaga, aku sangat senang," Luhan membawa kedua sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya.

.

"Aigoo... tugas lagi!" Keluh Luhan begitu Bom seonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan kelas yang berarti jam sekolah telah berakhir. "Dan buruknya, _ENGLISH_! Kenapa akhir pekanku tak pernah tenang?"

"Benar sekali, Lu. Aku sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran ini. Yaampun," Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya begitu juga Baekhyun.

Luhan berasal dari China, bahasa inggrisnya tidak terlalu bagus dan kadang dia masih bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun... anak ini... bagaimana mendeskripsikannya?

Chanyeol... yah, kurang lebih sama seperti Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga sering mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata dalam pelajaran terkutuk—kata mereka— itu.

"Yak, kita kerjakan bersama saja, eottae?" Celetuk Baekhyun.

Mata Luhan seketika berbinar-binar. "Ah! Ternyata kau lumayan cerdas juga, Baek! Aw..." Luhan mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun.

"Dirumahku saja, penghuni rumah kesayanganku lainnya sedang pergi jauh~"

"Arra,"

•

"Luhannie, kau benar tidak apa-apa kami tinggal sendiri di rumah?" Luhan mengangguk pasti dengan raut —pura-pura— sedih sebelum umma, appa dan adiknya berangkat.

"Oppa jangan kangen Jiyoung, ne..." Jiyoung tersenyum jahil kepada Luhan. Sementara Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. _Siapa pula yang akan rindu pada adik sepertimu?_ Pikir Luhan. Tidak lama, kedua orangtuanya dan Jiyoung berangkat ke Pulau Jeju untuk berlibur. Sebenarnya ummanya sudah menawarkan Luhan ikut, biar ummanya saja yang mengurus izin sekolah. Tapi karena Luhan yang malas kemana-mana, dia memilih di rumah.

Luhan memijakkan kakinya di anak tangga pertama saat telpon rumah berbunyi. Dia mengangkatnya dan seketika kakinya lemas. Dia kelihatan baru kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

_"Chagiya... umma lupa bilang... Penulis Oh juga ikut berlibur ke Pulau Jeju,"_

"Lalu?"

_"Sehunnie akan menginap di rumah kita selama kami pergi, arraseo? Berbaik-baiklah kepadanya~ annyeong~"_

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan membukanya dengan cepat, dia kira Baekhyun atau Chanyeol datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi dia kaget dan hampir terjengkang kebelakang, untungnya dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri. Daripada ditahan Sehun lalu dijatuhkan seperti waktu itu, dia memilih menjaga keseimbangannya sendiri.

"K-kau... benar-benar akan me-nginap di..si..ni?"

Sehun mengangguk dalam diam. Yang artinya dimulailah hari-hari Luhan yang tidak tenang karena satu rumah dengan sebuah tiang putih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Sekolah."

"Ah... sekolah..." Sehun tidak merespon apapun. Dia mau masuk ke rumah Luhan tetapi Luhan masih menghalangi jalannya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak izin saja?"

Dan sayangnya Sehun membalas, "Lalu kenapa kau juga tidak izin saja?"

Luhan ingin membakar tas Sehun.

•

"Baekkie-ya... apa tidak bisa di rumahmu? Jebal..." Luhan menelpon Baekhyun sambil menatap was-was pada pintu kamarnya. Takut jika Sehun berlaku macam-macam.

_"Yak! Tidak, tidak mau,"_

"Ah waaae?"

_"Memangnya kenapa, Lu?"_ Sekarang suara Chanyeol. Mereka sedang _video call_ bertiga.

"Hanya saja... rumahku seram..."

_"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut ke Jeju?"_

"E... itu... aku mau melatih nyaliku...?"

_"Kau tidak cukup pandai berbohong, Xi Luhan. Sudahlah, kita akan tetap ke rumahmu,"_ sanggah Baekhyun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Baekhyun menutup telponnya. Sekarang tinggal Chanyeol harapannya.

"Yeol..." Luhan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ semaksimal mungkin kepada Chanyeol.

_"Tidak, Lu."_ Lalu Chanyeol menutup telponnya.

"Haish... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

Luhan berlari kecil ke pintu kamar Sehun lalu mengetuknya beberapa kali. Sehun membukanya dan menatapnya datar.

"Apa?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "Itu... nanti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan kemari... jadi..." Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Nanti kalau ada bel, kau jangan membukanya, oke? Biar aku saja. Dan kalau kau mau keluar, periksa koridor dulu, ada mereka atau tidak. Bagaimana?" Sehun mengangguk lalu menutup pintu di depan wajah Luhan. Berani sekali kepada tuan rumah.. ckckck...

Luhan berbalik ke kamarnya sambil menggerutu kesal. Dia masuk ke kamar mandinya membawa earphone dan ipodnya masuk. Tidak melihat kalau ponselnya berbunyi menampilkan gambar kontak Baekhyun. Tidak juga mendengar karena telinganya sudah ditutup earphone.

Di depan rumah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah duduk-duduk di pelataran rumah Luhan. Kakinya pegal berdiri dari tadi. Sudah 10 menit mereka berdiri dan memencet bel berkali-kali. Baekhyun yang tidak sabaran mulai mengetuk pintu rumah, bukan memencet bel lagi. Sekarang dia sudah menggedor-gedornya. Sehun di lantai atas sudah merasa terlalu berisik akhirnya menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Seketika Baekhyun mematung melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari gedoran Baekhyun berhenti menengok ke belakang lalu mengecek ponselnya. Dia bergumam tidak jelas. Lalu mengecek alamat yang tertempel di depan rumah Sehun. Disitu jelas-jelas tertulis nama Xi Youngwoon, nama appa Luhan. Chanyeol jadi ikutan mematung.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dan menyadari dia sudah tertidur selama 10 menit. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri lalu mandi dan keluar kamar mandi memakai bathrobenya. Dia melirik ponselnya dengan notifikasi dipenuhi 33 missed call dari Chanyeol. Matanya membesar dua kali dari ukuran sebelumnya dan berlari ke pintu depan masih dengan bathrobe pink nya.

"Chanyeol-ah, mi—"

Luhan juga kaget melihat punggung lebar yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Lidahnya kelu, kakinya lemas. Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding di dekatnya.

_Hidupku berakhir disini..._

TBC

Woah... byun sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ataupun mereview cerita buatan byun yang gak seberapa ini㈳4㈳4㈳4

Ceritanya tambah gaje gak sih? Hehe... kalau readers-nim mau ngasih ide buat lanjutannya ditulis aja di kolom review... mungkin nanti byun pake^^

Kemarin ada yang nanya Sehun itu sebenernya apaan? Byun jawab yaaa... Sehun manusia kok dia punya kelainan kali byun juga gatau jelasnya gimana hehehe.. yang jelas Sehun bukan Tin Man beneran, byun ga tega anak ganteng kayak gitu dijadiin kaleng kan kasian... /ngek

Terus ada yang nanya Sehun minta hati siapa? Sehun ga minta hati siapa-siapa reader-nim~ byun ceritain deh... jadi kan di wizard of oz itu Tin Man minta dikasih hati sama Oz, akhirnya dikasih hati yang dibuat dari sutra. Itu perumpamaan aja hehee kan Sehun ga punya ekspresi, nanti mungkin dibantu sama Luhan? Gatau deh hehe

Dan mengenai rating, byun aja takut bayanginnya kalo ratingnya naik byun masih polos /dusta ini/ kita liat nanti aja ya, kalo memang diperlukan/? Kita naikin ratingnya, hehe

Review lagi ne... walaupun kalian mual lagi tapi biar byun lebih tau kesalahan byun dalam menulis^^ untuk kebaikan bersama /eh

Dan ini udah lebih panjang kan kkk~ soalnya byun ngetik di Microsoft Word di hp byun jadinya byun gatau udah seberapa panjang hehe /bow/

Mian byun ga bales satu satu... udah byun ketik pas byun paste ga keluar:( byun usahain byun bales satu-satu selanjutnya yaa^^

Byun akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk update cepat dan ceritanya semoga ga tambah gaje amin! Udah segitu dulu...

Sekali lagi byun sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah review kemarin!^^

Nb : byun masih 14 tahuunn masih muda/? Kalian bisa panggil byun aja okey okeyyu^^

감사합니다

여러분

~안녕~


	3. Chapter 3 : Start of All

Title : Tin Oh

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya byun, asli dari pikiran byun, makanya abal^^

•

YAOI Fic by byunballoon

•

Happy Reading?~

•

Dia melirik ponselnya dengan notifikasi dipenuhi 33 _missed call_ dari Chanyeol. Matanya membesar dua kali dari ukuran sebelumnya dan berlari ke pintu depan masih dengan _bathrobe_ pink nya.

"Chanyeol-ah, mi—"

Luhan juga kaget melihat punggung lebar yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Lidahnya kelu, kakinya lemas. Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding di dekatnya.

_Hidupku berakhir disini..._

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~Tin Oh~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan tatapan intimidasi dari kedua teman di hadapannya. Mereka sekarang berada di kamar Luhan. Masih shock dengan kenyataan kalau Sehun yang membuka pintu, bukan Luhan. Ditambah Luhan hanya muncul mengenakan bathrobe, siapa yang tidak curiga mereka melakukan _sesuatu_?

Tadi Luhan langsung menarik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mematung ke kamarnya yang ternyata bukan keputusan bagus karena sekarang mereka berdua menatap menuntut kepada Luhan. Anak yang masih menggunakan bathrobe pinknya ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi, tetapi ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang duduk di dekatnya. Dia ingin keluar kamar, tapi dia takut nanti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan ikut keluar dan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Jadi dia tetap diam di kamar sambil meremas bathrobenya gugup. _Mati... aku mati..._

"Jadi, Xi Luhan," Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. "Sehun tinggal disini?"

"Hah? Tidak! Tidak mungkin."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya, "Mengaku saja, Lu. Tidak apa-apa,"

Mata Luhan bertambah besar lagi. "Mwoyaa? Dia benar-benar tidak tinggal disini! Demi tuhan dia tetanggaku..." Luhan menutup wajahnya dramatis. Chanyeol facepalm. Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

"Lalu kenapa dia disini?" Tanya namja eyeliner disamping Chanyeol.

"Dia... ummaku... Sehun..."

"Dia..."

"Menginap disini..."

"Nde?" Chanyeol tercengang tidak percaya. "Mak-maksudku bagaimana b-bisa? D-dia..."

Luhan mengendikkan kedua bahunya lesu. Haish, kalau saja Sehun tidak membuka pintu untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pasti tidak akan jadi begini situasinya. Luhan diatas tempat tidurnya dan ChanBaek di bawah dengan mulut terbuka, tercengang. Mungkin mereka berpikiran sama, bagaimana bisa anak Kanada itu menginap disini? Bukankah rumahnya di dekat sini? Pasalnya, Luhan bilang kalau rumah Sehun hanya berjarak 5 menit dari rumahnya.

"Sabar ya, Lu. Kau pasti bisa menghadapinya," ucap Chanyeol sok simpati tapi Luhan malah mengangguk.

"Aku tau. Bukankah aku sangat sial mendapatinya akan menginap selama tujuh hari?" Luhan menghela napas. "Pe-nuh. Tujuh hari penuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, "Hei jangan seperti itu, kalimatmu bisa menjadi bumerang dan berbalik sendiri,"

Muncul kerutan di dahi Luhan mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya, bisa saja kau menikmati tujuh hari bersamanya, Lu." Celetuk Chanyeol. Luhan menggeleng cepat dan menatap horor kedua temannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi!"

.

Ketiga sahabat itu menatap kosong buku di hadapan mereka. Ketiganya mendesah pelan. Kenapa mereka tak pernah bagus dalam pelajaran bahasa dunia satu ini? Bahkan disamping mereka sudah tertumpuk 5 kamus dari berbagai penerbit. Baekhyun berinisiatif membawa _oxford_nya yang katanya edisi terbaru, iya memang edisi terbaru. Tapi dikarenakan _oxford_ yang berisi total bahasa inggris dan keadaan otak mereka yang kurang baik hubungannya dengan bahasa inggris, kamus malang itu diletakkan begitu saja di pojok ruangan. Tadinya di dekat mereka, tapi kata Luhan dia mual melihat kamus itu jadi dia menendangnya. Baekhyun sempat marah karena katanya kamus itu sangat mahal sampai dia harus membayar tiga ratus ribu won hanya untuk kamus sialan. Mereka terdiam sampai sebuah ide —yang mungkin— cemerlang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Cepat, Lu! Agar tugas kita cepat selesai," ucap Baekhyun mendorong kaki Luhan. "Kau ingat kan dia pindahan dari Kanada? Ayolah, pasti kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya bagus, Luhan,"

"Tapi-tapi kenapa kalian mengirimku menjadi umpannya, eoh?" Luhan masih berdiam di tempatnya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Keduanya memutar bola mata bersamaan.

.

Luhan menghela napas lalu berjalan lemas ke depan pintu kamar —yang ditempati— Sehun. Dia menengok ke kanan dan mendapatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan kepala menyembul keluar dari pintu kamar Luhan. Ketika tangannya telah mengudara, dia berhenti dan menggeleng.

"Aku akan mati, babo!" Bisik Luhan. ChanBaek kompak menggeleng. Mereka berdua memerangkap Luhan lalu mengetuk pintu cream tempat Sehun berada. Ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki, mereka mendorong Luhan dan kabur ke kamar Luhan. Benar-benar teman yang tidak setia.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap datar –ekspresinya setiap saat– Luhan yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. "Eung... kau pindahan dari Kanada kan, kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku— kami,"

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan kesal juga lama-lama. "Bantu kami dengan tugas Bom seonsaengnim!"

Bola mata Sehun bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, menelusuri Luhan dari kepala sampai kaki lalu kembali ke kepala lagi.

"Shireo."

BAM

.

"SHIREO?!" Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol teriak bersamaan. Luhan meratapi nasib tugasnya yang sepertinya tidak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa anak itu menolak tuan rumah?!" Tanya Baekhyun. "Dan jangan lupakan dia menutup pintu saat kau masih disana, Lu. Aigoo... bagaimana bisa kau menerimanya menginap, eoh?"

"Yak, bukan aku yang menerimanya. Ummaku yang aku tidak tau caranya dia mengajak orang tua Sehun pergi ke pulau Jeju. Haish... sial," Luhan berbaring di kasurnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang di udara.

"Luhannie-ya," panggil Baekhyun. Anak yang dikasur menengok. "Kita harus terus mencobanya!"

"Mencoba apa?" Chanyeol nimbrung. Senyum bodohnya tertarik dengan kata 'mencoba' yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun sepertinya.

Kepalan tangan Baekhyun mendarat manis di kepala Chanyeol. "Aigoo singkirkan pikiran kotormu babo,"

Tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang merengek, Baekhyun mulai melanjutkan lagi, "Kita harus mencoba sampai anak Kanada itu mau membantu kita."

Mereka menyeringai. Satu aksi, berbeda makna. Baekhyun menyeringai licik dan Luhan menyeringai ragu. Dia tidak berpikir ini akan menjadi ide yang bagus sejak ide ini dipelopori oleh Byun Baekhyun...

.

TING TONG

Oh Sehun berbaring malas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di kamar Luhan dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

TING TONG

Sehun masih berbaring malas.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berharap.

TINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONGTINGTONG

BRAKBRAKBRAK BUMBUMBUM

Akhirnya Sehun bangun karena dia yakin sebentar lagi pintunya akan roboh.

"Annyeong, oppa!" Gadis di depannya mengedipkan matanya genit.

Sehun menatapnya datar. "Kau kerabat Luhan?"

"Luhan? Siapa dia?" Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Oppa, kau tidak membiarkanku masuk dulu?"

Tiba-tiba seorang tukang penjual susu lewat dengan sepeda dan tangan dilambaikan tak lupa senyum di wajahnya.

"TUAN LUHAN!"

_'Aku mati...'_ Luhan —gadis itu— masih menatap Sehun penuh harap.

BAM.

.

"Terimakasih tapi tidak, Baek. Hanya membayangkannya saja aku tau aku akan berakhir mengenaskan."

"T—"

"Sekali tidak ya tidak, Baek."

* * *

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kira-kira pulang dari rumah Luhan pukul 9, dengan tugas yang tidak selesai. Ehm, maksudnya belum dikerjakan sama sekali—disentuh saja tidak. Well, mereka menyentuh bukunya, maksudku mereka tidak mengerjakannya. Sepulangnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan masih bersembunyi di kamarnya. Sebenarnya perutnya sudah meraung minta diisi tapi Luhan masih takut dengan Sehun yang sering tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu. Akhirnya, jam 11 malam, dia memberanikan diri keluar dan berlari ke dapur.

"Masakkan untukku juga." Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan telur yang ada di genggamannya ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Dia kaget mendengar suara itu. Ini jam 11 malam, demi tuhan! Apa Sehun tidak bisa memasak sampai menunggu Luhan keluar?

Sebenarnya sih Luhan juga tidak bisa banyak memasak macam-macam makanan. Paling hanya ramen, telur, _samgyeopsal_ (ini pun diajari Chanyeol selama 5 bulan), _tteokbeokki_ (ini juga diajari Kyungsoo, temannya), _kimbap_, _bibimbap_, dan _kimchi_. Dia mencampurkan telurnya dengan lada putih, saus tiram, saus teriyaki, dan saus asam manis lalu mengocoknya menjadi telur dadar (resep byun sih sebenernya). Setelah membuat dua porsi dia menempatkannya di meja makan. Ada yang kurang disini.

"Tiang itu kemana?" Luhan celingak-celinguk bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak mendengar suara Sehun naik tangga. Dia itu manusia bukan sih? Luhan sweatdrop. Tapi tidak lama, Sehun keluar menuruni tangga dan duduk di kursi makan. Mereka makan dalam diam, keduanya tidak ada yang tertarik memulai pembicaraan. Hanya bunyi sendok dan garpu yang berdenting beradu dengan piring.

Lalu Luhan teringat sesuatu.

"Yak, Oh Sehun." Yang dipanggil menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau membuka pintunya tadi siang, eoh? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak membuka pintunya?"

Sehun dengan tidak peduli mengendikkan bahu. "Mereka sangat berisik."

"Aigoo anak ini..." gerutu pemuda dengan rambut coklat sambil meremas sendok dan garpunya.

Kemudian keheningan datang lagi.

"Ehm," Sehun memberi jeda sebentar. "Terima kasih."

Luhan baru akan tersenyum tipis jika tidak melihat ekspresi Sehun yang datar bukan main. Anak bermarga Xi itu dengan berani mendekati Sehun. Yang didatangi menatapnya datar. Sebenarnya dia bingung, tapi karena wajahnya yang seperti tidak bisa memunculkan ekspresi lainnya, dia hanya menatap datar.

Luhan menarik kedua sudut bibir Sehun ke atas. "Aku tidak tau ada apa denganmu tapi, kau harus melatih untuk melakukan ini terus. Arrasseo?" Luhan melepaskan tangannya, dan kedua sudut bibir Sehun turun lagi.

"Yak! Cobalah tahan agar tidak turun," Luhan menariknya ke atas lagi. Sehun hanya diam, sambil sebetulnya mencoba menahan kedua sudut bibirnya naik. Lima menit berlalu dan Luhan baru tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia melepas tangannya gugup dan pergi menaruh piring kotor di sink.

"Eh-ehm, kalau kau sudah selesai, bawa kesini piring kotormu," Luhan merutuki dirinya yang berkata demikian. Kenapa dia tidak menyuruh Sehun untuk meninggalkan piringnya di meja saja? Betapa bodohnya kau Luhan. Dia yakin kedua pipi rusanya sudah memerah sekarang. Jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan pikirannya yang tidak fokus membuatnya tak bisa bahkan untuk menggerakkan tangan dengan benar.

Dan dia terjengkang kala sedang larut dalam pikirannya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih membawa piring kosong dan menaruhnya di sink, meniru apa yang Luhan lakukan. Mata rusa Luhan mengikuti arah datangnya tangan itu.

Luhan membelalak ngeri.

"Kau... sehat?" Tanya Luhan takut. Di depannya ada tamu tak diundang yang menginap selama tujuh hari ke depan yang tidak tau kenapa sebuah senyuman terus mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Yak, tadi kau yang menyuruhku melakukan ini," ucap Sehun datar dengan bibirnya masih tersenyum.

"Agar kau belajar tersenyum, babo. Tapi kau juga tak perlu melakukannya terus. Haish..."

"Ah... pegal." Luhan melihat wajah Sehun. Senyumnya sudah tidak ada. Wajahnya datar lagi.

Luhan berdecak. "Kau tidak tau ekspresi lelah, heh?" Sehun hanya menatapnya.

"Apa harus aku ajarkan satu per satu ekspresi kepadamu?"

"Boleh,"

Luhan kaget.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk mengajarkanku."

TBC

Hyaaaa byun kembali dengan chapter 3^^ woaah byun senang dan sangat berterima kasih kepada readers-nim dan reviewers-nim yang meluangkan waktu untuk mampir ke cerita byun yang aneh ini hihi:D

Yang nunggu HunHan moment sabar yaaa mungkin beberapa chapter lagi... /tergampar/

Yeoreobunnn semoga kalian suka sama chapter 3 ini yaaa^^ kalau kalian punya ide atau saran untuk chapter selanjutnya ditulis aja di kolom review:D byun menerima kritik, saran, dan lainnya kok asal ga bash sama flame aja:(

[B/N] a.k.a Byun Note : Maafkan Byun kalau saja kalian tidak suka dengan chapter ini T^T kalian boleh protes readers dan reviewers-nimT^T dan maafkan byun yang lama updatenya yaaa dari kemarin sudah jadi sebetulnya, tapi byun merasa kurang enak/?

**[Big Thanks to :]**

**lolamoet, lisnana1, rara, Guest, love exo, HyunRa, hunhanminute, Kim Rae Sun, park baekyeol, RZHH 261220 II, Hunhan's Real, Fuji jump910, veratjan, BabyHimmie, .96, selukr, QingrouLu, sstyle313, Hyelin, VirXiaoLu, BaekLuluDeer, xiaolunnie, kj, cupcupcuphie12, oh luhan**

여러분

감사합니다

안녕


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Tin Oh

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya byun, asli dari pikiran byun, makanya abal^^

•

YAOI Fic by byunballoon

•

Happy Reading?~

•

"Agar kau belajar tersenyum, babo. Tapi kau juga tak perlu melakukannya terus. Haish..."

"Ah... pegal." Luhan melihat wajah Sehun. Senyumnya sudah tidak ada. Wajahnya datar lagi. Luhan berdecak. "Kau tidak tau ekspresi lelah, heh?"

Sehun hanya menatapnya. "Apa harus aku ajarkan satu per satu ekspresi kepadamu?"

"Boleh,"

Luhan kaget.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk mengajarkanku."

"AAAAAH AKU TAK BISA MELAKUKANNYAAA!" Luhan baru saja bangun dari tidur sesi 3 nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar tidur. Hanya memaksakan diri untuk melupakan perkataan bodohnya kemarin yang malah dianggap serius oleh Sehun. Dia terbangun 5 menit sebelumnya dan tidur lagi dan terbangun lagi. Andaikan dia bisa memutar waktu pasti dia akan menarik kata-katanya atau sekedar menampar diri sebelum mengatakannya. "AAAH UMMA APPA TOLONG AKU,"

Kepalanya pun jadi korban. Dia mulai memukuli kepalanya yang dia anggap merupakan tersangka terbesar dari penawaran kursus ekspresi. "AAAAH AKU AKAN GILAAA!"

"Diamlah." Sehun sudah berdiri di depan kamar Luhan, masih dengan wajah mengantuknya. Luhan mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih menolak menerima hal ini sebagai kenyataan. "K-kau... nyata?" Luhan berjalan ke depan Sehun dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun, memberhentikan tangan Luhan yang sudah di dekat pipinya.

"Astaga... ternyata benar..." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau nyata..."

Anak berambut pirang di depan Luhan itu berdecak, "Tentu saja. Babo."

"Haish... anak ini..." gerutu Luhan lalu kembali ke kasurnya. "Ah, Oh Sehun-ssi, kau sudah lupa, kan?"

Kerutan samar terukir di dahi Sehun. "Lupa?" Luhan mengangguk antusias lalu tersenyum senang.

"Dia sudah melupakannyaaa~" Luhan bergerak kesana kemari dengan tangan terangkat berandai-andai dia adalah seorang balerino. "Ah," celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba membuat harapan Luhan pupus sudah. "Kau lebih baik memulainya dengan cepat agar cepat berakhir, ssaem." Sehun menyeringai dan pergi dari penglihatan Luhan.

"Astaga aku akan gila..." Luhan menampar wajahnya. "Ouch!"

"Tidak, Lu. Kau harus tunjukkan kepada anak sialan itu bagaimana caranya mencetak ekspresi. Akan kucetak di wajahnya yang nyaris albino itu. Dengan cetakan kue. CETAKAN KUE HAHAHA! Oh Sehun kau akan lihat..."

**[Lesson 1 : How to smirk]**

"Oh Sehun,"

Yang dipanggil menjawab malas. "Disini, ssaem."

Luhan mencoret sesuatu di papan yang dipegangnya. "Baiklah, sepertinya semuanya sudah hadir. Bisa kita mulai pelajaran kita?" Sehun mengangguk malas. "Oh Sehun, kau mengantuk?"

"NE SSAAAEM," Sehun menjawab ulang dengan teriakan yang dianggap Luhan sebagai antusiasme dari seorang Oh Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Pelajaran pertama kita," Luhan mengangkat papannya tinggi-tinggi seperti spanduk. "Hou tu semirkeu."

Murid di depannya mungkin terlalu kurang ajar jadi dia tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu '_How to smirk_'?" Luhan mengangguk malu. Dia sudah tau kalau dia tidak seharusnya menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk mengajarkan anak Kanada.

"Ehm," Luhan mengalihkan topik dari bahasa inggrisnya yang benar-benar payah. "Mari kita mulai,"

"Pertama, pasang ekspresi licik," yang dilakukan sangat baik oleh Sehun. Sementara gurunya masih kesulitan di depan membuat ekspresi licik di wajahnya.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Kau tau ekspresi, eoh?" Sehun menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba aku merasa ini ekspresi yang cocok dengan kata 'licik'."

Luhan tercengang.

"Ah baiklah terserahmu saja," Luhan mulai lagi, "Angkat satu sudut bibirmu." Yang dilakukan dengan baik lagi oleh Sehun.

Luhan berkacak pinggang. "Yak, jujurlah. Sebenarnya kau bisa berekspresi, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, sarafku merasa benar dengan nama itu. Jangan salahkan aku."

Anak didik Luhan sangat keras kepala.

**[Lesson 2 : Confused expression]**

Luhan memiringkan kepala dengan imutnya. "Kau tau apa lagi yang bisa kuajarkan? Yang mungkin kau mau tau?"

Sehun berdecak. "Kau gurunya, babo ssaem."

"Yak, aku juga bingung tau." Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan jangan lupakan posenya yang seperti mendapat ide bagus. Jarinya mengacung ke atas dan jangan lupakan jeritannya. "Betul! Pelajaran selanjutnya, ekspresi jika kau bingung!"

Sehun mengangguk malas.

"Aku akan memberimu pertanyaan, oke?"

"Berapa hasil dari satu per dua dibagi 700?" Sebelum Luhan sempat tersenyum, Sehun sudah menjawabnya. "0.0007142857."

Luhan buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu. "Ah, kau benar. Ternyata kau pintar juga, Tuan Oh." Cepat, Luhan! Kau harus beri pertanyaan lain!

"Ah baiklah," ucap Luhan. "Darimana aku berasal, dan kenapa?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "China. Terlihat jelas dari margamu, babo."

Luhan menutup wajahnya malu. Ternyata anak didiknya cukup memperhatikan sekitar. Pikirkan yang lainnya, Luhan! "Kau pasti tidak tau yang ini."

"Siapa nama adikku?" Benar, Sehun tidak menjawab. "Aku akan memberitau setelah kau mendapat ekspresi bingung."

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sehun. "Benar! Seperti itu! Perjelas kerutannya!" Luhan di depan bertepuk tangan senang sambil melompat-lompat seperti anjing laut di pementasan.

Sehun membentuk kerutan yang lebih jelas. "Bagus. Jika kau sangat bingung, buat yang sejelas itu. Kalau kau tidak terlalu bingung, kurangi sedikit. Kalau kau hanya bingung, kurangi lagi. Bagus, Oh Sehun."

"Kau seperti pramugari."

**[Lesson 3 : Angry expression]**

"Les kita akan berakhir jam 6 setiap harinya. Setelah ini kita akan makan siang, sejak ini sudah jam 1 siang." Luhan berceloteh di depan sementara Sehun yang duduk manis di seberang Luhan menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan guru seberisik Luhan?

"Oh Sehun haksaeng, bisa aku minta perhatianmu? Terima kasih." Luhan berjalan beberapa langkah. "Maafkan aku untuk yang satu ini, ne?"

PLAK

"Ah mwoyaa?!" Sehun bangkit dan mendorong Luhan hingga membentur dinding di belakang Luhan. Siapa juga yang tidak marah kalau ditampar?-_- Luhan benar-benar memilih metode yang unik dalam pembelajarannya. Sekarang wajah Sehun dan Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Luhan mencoba mendorong-dorong dada bidang Sehun dengan tangannya yang sudah lemas. "He-hei... menyingkir..."

Sehun mengeluarkan smirknya. "Shireo." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan reflek Luhan menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa menit Luhan tidak merasakan apapun menempel di bagian manapun, dia membuka matanya. Di depannya Sehun menyeringai puas. "Kau mau aku melakukan apa, huh?" Ucap Sehun lalu menjauh dan duduk kembali.

"Ah yaaak!" Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia berjalan kembali ke depan ruangan dan mulai bicara. "Pelajaran ketiga, tuntas!" Ucapnya dengan penekanan dikata 'tuntas'.

•

"Menu untuk siang ini, nasi dan nugget." Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa memasak banyak. Makanlah."

"Oh._ I can clearly see that._" Gumam Sehun.

Luhan mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aniyo,"

Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Setelah ini, aku akan ajarkan ekspresi..."

KRING KRING

"Ah, sebentar," Luhan berlari secepat kilat mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

"NE UMMA?"

"_Yak! Ini kami!_" Suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang muncul dari speaker ponsel Luhan.

"Ugh. Kalian. Dasar pemberi harapan palsu!" Luhan menggerutu kesal. Dia sudah mengharapkan orangtuanya yang akan menelpon atau Jiyoung memberitau mereka pulang lebih cepat dari yang dijadwalkan tetapi malah ChanBaek lagi. "Ada apa he?"

_"Anak Kanada itu sudah mau membantu tugas Bom seonsaengnim?"_

"Oh iya, aku lupa kita punya tugas." Luhan menyempatkan menepuk kepalanya. "Dan tentu tidak, tentu saja tidak. Anak itu kan sangat pelit,"

_"Bujuk dia, Lu! Kau pasti bisa! Fighting!"_

"Mungkin jika aku membuat kesepakatan, benar kan, Yeol?"

_"Yak! Ini Baekhyun! Chanyeol mengemudi, ugh."_ Lalu suara berat lain terdengar. _"Tentu saja, Lu!"_

KLIK.

Baiklah, Luhan sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dia. Harus. Membujuk. Sehun. Atau. Membuat. Kesepakatan. Dengan. Sehun.

Luhan kembali ke ruang makan dan tidak menemukan Sehun disana. Dia mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu memilih untuk mencuci piring kotor. Selesai mencuci piring, Luhan pergi ke kamar Sehun untuk memulai misinya.

Tok tok tok

"Sehun-ssi, kau di dalam?" Tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Luhan menerobos masuk dan mendapatkan pemandangan menakjubkan.

Sehun, _topless_.

Luhan juga tidak tau kenapa tapi dia merasa pipinya memanas melihat tubuh Sehun yang tidak ditutupi apapun.

"Bisa kau keluar? Atau kau ingin terus menonton?" Tanya Sehun. Pertanyaan bagus, Oh Sehun. Sekarang Luhan gelagapan karena itu. Siapa yang tidak akan gelagapan melihat tubuh Sehun? Ayolah, dada yang bidang, abs yang mulai terbentuk, juga kulit putihnya. Luhan berbalik badan lalu berdeham sok tenang. "Aku-aku ingin membuat kesepakatan,"

"Agar kau bisa melihat tubuhku?" Terdengar suara kemeja dibentang di belakang Luhan.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Luhan menghela napas kasar. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja! Pelajaran keempatmu akan segera dimulai."

**[Lesson 4 : Exhausted expression / Tired expression]**

"Okay! Fourteu lesson, exhauseuted ekseupressyon or tired ekseupressyon," ucap Luhan bangga karena menurutnya pelafalannya sudah membaik dibanding sebelumnya—setelah berjam-jam mengulang-ngulang kalimat itu di google translate, akhirnya dia berani menggunakan bahasa inggris lagi dalam pembuatan judul pelajarannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun. "Uh, berhentilah memaksa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, ssaem. Kau membuatku mual, dan kepalaku pusing."

Bagai tidak mendengar apa-apa, Luhan melanjutkan, "Ekspresi ini digunakan jika kau merasa lelah uqiwjowoqnwndnznnz,"

Sehun menatap bosan guru didepannya. Walaupun dia agak sulit menyatakan ekspresinya, dia sudah mengerti semua kegunaan ekspresi yang ada. Ugh.

"zjsjsjsn Oh Sehun, kau mendengarkan?"

Sehun menutup mulutnya berpura-pura menguap, "Bisakah kita langsung saja ke praktek?"

Luhan merasa terhina jadi dia diam saja. "PERTAMA!" Nah, muridnya kaget. "Kau harus lelah dulu." Apakah ini salah satu cara jahilnya lagi? Oh tidak, tidak. Aku baru selesai mandi Demi Tuhan!

"Kau!" Luhan mengangkat tongkat panjang yang daritadi dipegangnya dan dia menunjuk ke arah Sehun. "Push up, sit up, back up, 50 kali. Mulai sekarang juga!"

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Guru macam apa Luhan? Menyiksa muridnya seperti itu... ckckck...

Menyadari Sehun belum juga mulai, Luhan berjalan menuju dapur. "Oh Sehun haksaeng, bisa kau mulai sekarang? Atau kau mau kutambahkan jadi—"

"SATU... DUA... TIGA... EMPAT..." Luhan bersikeras menahan tawanya di dapur. Ya ampun, anak sepertinya sangat mudah dibodohi!

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai," teriak Sehun tiba-tiba. "_Push up, sit up, back up, done in 10 minutes._" Luhan keluar dari dapur. Sehun duduk kelelahan, ekspresi lelah sudah tercetak bagus di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah bagus. Pelajaran keempat, tuntas."

**[Lesson 5 : How to answer a quiz]**

"Hei, ini bahkan bukan termasuk ekspresi." Protes Sehun. Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sehun.

"No, no, no. Ini pelajaran tambahan. Ini sudah jam 4 sore." Luhan lalu mulai melemparkan tebak-tebakannya.

"Sapi, sapi apa yang bisa memanjat dinding? Hahahahahahahaha,"

Sehun menatapnya datar. "Sapi-derman."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"Tebakan itu sudah sangat kuno. Dasar kuno."

"Bagaimana cara menulis es coklat dengan satu huruf?" Luhan tersenyum menang. Dia yakin Sehun tidak akan bisa menjawab yang satu ini. Dulu (sampai sekarang) mungkin karena kapasitas otak Luhan yang kurang, dia tidak bisa menjawab yang satu ini.

Tapi Sehun dengan mudah menjawabnya. "Tulis 'S' dengan spidol coklat. Bodoh."

"Gajah, gajah apa yang sangat menjaga kebersihan?" Akhirnya Luhan putus asa dan mengeluarkan yang satu ini. Yang tak terduga adalah guratan-guratan bingung muncul di wajah Sehun.

"Jawabannya adalah..." Luhan berpose seperti superman, "Gajahlah kebersihan! HAHAHAHA!"

"Baiklah aku menyerah untuk yang satu ini."

.

Les Luhan sudah berakhir sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Mereka sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Luhan berguling-guling di kasurnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Memikirkan apa dia harus membujuk Sehun untuk tugas Bom seosaengnim

"Apa harus?" Tanya Luhan bermonolog. Dia berguling ke kanan, "Tetapi, kalau anak itu tidak mau bagaimana?" Dia berguling ke kiri. "Usir saja, harusnya." Dia berguling ke kanan. "Tetapi aku bisa dibantai umma dan appa," Dia duduk. "Demi keberhasilan tugasmu, Xi Luhan!" Dia berbaring lagi. "Keputusan sudah bulat, HUAHAHAHAHA"

Luhan berdiri di belakang pintu saat ada yang membuka pintunya dari luar, bersamaan saat dia memegang kenop pintu.

"Yak! Apa masalahmu?!" Luhan bangkit menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Mau apa kau?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Tadi aku mendengar suara tawa yang menyeramkan disini," ucap Sehun.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti tawa nenek sihir dibarengi dengan tawa hulk,"

Oh sial.

Luhan hampir lupa, "Oh Sehun-ssi," panggil Luhan. "Aku mau minta imbalan untuk les yang kuberikan."

"Aku sudah tau. Kau pasti minta imbalan. _Hypocrite_." Gumam Sehun.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" Sehun menggeleng. "Baiklah, kau hanya tinggal membantuku dengan pelajaran. Tidak sulit, kan?"

Sehun menyeringai, "Kutebak, bahasa inggris?" Sial, bagaimana dia tau?

"Itu tidak penting, Oh Sehun!" Rengek Luhan. "Bantulah aku.. besok tugasnya harus dikumpulkan, kumohon...?"

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "Besok tugasnya akan dikumpulkan dan kau belum menyelesaikannya? Jenius,"

"Ayolah..."

"Shireo,"

Setelah beberapa penolakan dari Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalan dan jurus terakhirnya.

"Sehuna..." panggil Luhan. "Bantu aku, ne?" Luhan melihat Sehun membelalakkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali normal lagi. _Aku tau kau tak bisa menolak jurusku yang satu ini!_

Sehun mendecih. "Mencoba dengan puppy eyes? Uh-oh, tidak bekerja untukku."

BRUK

Luhan tiba-tiba berlutut dan memeluk kaki Sehun. _Aku tidak peduli dengan harga diriku lagi, yang penting nilaiku selamat! Ah... _image_ku..._

"Haish... baiklah..." Sehun akhirnya mengalah.

"BENARKAH?" Sehun mengangguk malas menanggapi Luhan. Berikutnya dia sudah sesak napas karena seseorang memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Dan dia merasakan sesuatu.

Wajahnya memanas

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat

Kakinya melemas

Yang dia tidak tau, Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ini...apa?_ Pikir keduanya.

TBC

Yeheeet akhirnya byun menemukan lanjutan yang agak masuk di otak /semoga saja/

Maaf lama banget updatenyaT^T mungkin kalian udah bosen ya:((( gapapakok, byun maklumi hehe

Bolehkah byun minta review?

Terimakasih kepada readers-nim dan reviewers-nim yang kemarin menyempatkan review! Byun sangat berterimakasih!

Sekali lagi maafkan byun ya updatenya lama todamaks

Oh iya byun mau tanya, kalo byun post FF lain, menurut kalian gimana? Kemarin sih sudah byun post, mungkin ada yang udah liat yaaa hehe tapi byun delete lagi he

Yasudahlah, boleh review sebentar, readers-nim dan reviewers-nim kesayangan byun?

감사합니다

여러분

~안녕~


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Tin Oh

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO Member

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya byun, asli dari pikiran byun, makanya abal^^

•

YAOI Fic by byunballoon

•

Happy Reading?~

•

BRUK

Luhan tiba-tiba berlutut dan memeluk kaki Sehun. Aku tidak peduli dengan harga diriku lagi, yang penting nilaiku selamat! Ah... imageku...

"Haish... baiklah..." Sehun akhirnya mengalah.

"BENARKAH?" Sehun mengangguk malas menanggapi Luhan. Berikutnya dia sudah sesak napas karena seseorang memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat. Dan dia merasakan sesuatu.

Wajahnya memanas

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat

Kakinya melemas

Yang dia tidak tau, Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini...apa? Pikir keduanya.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Tin Oh•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Luhan turun ke lantai bawah setelah selesai dengan dasinya. Begitu sampai dibawah, dia melihat Sehun sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Kau tidak mandi ya?" Tanya Luhan mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh Sehun.

Sehun mundur selangkah, "Tentu saja sudah, babo."

"Tapi tidak ada suara..." gumam Luhan. "Ah ya, aku baru ingat dia manusia ninja dari Kanada,"

Sehun menoleh. "Aku bisa mendengarnya, babo."

Luhan ikut menoleh. "Mendengar apa?"

"Kalimatmu, tentu saja."

"Ugh, yang mana?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun jengah jadi dia pergi ke dapur dan mulai memasak. "Hei, itu apa?" Tanya Luhan setelah Sehun kembali.

"Makanan," jawab Sehun dengan makanan di mulutnya.

Dan ketika itu Luhan sadar, "DAN KAU HANYA MEMBUAT SATU PORSI? ASTAGA OH SEHUN KAU BEGITU PELIT."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh. "Kau bisa buat sendiri kan?"

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun." Umpat Luhan begitu Sehun kembali ke dapur menaruh piring kotor. "Dan ugh, apa maksudnya membuat 2 porsi? Ingin membuatku kelaparan, begitu?" Wangi masakan Sehun menusuk lubang hidung Luhan yang kelaparan hingga membuatnya ingin menangis. Harusnya dia mengikuti saat ibunya menyuruh untuk belajar memasak. Sial.

Prak

"E-eh?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan kaget karena di depannya sudah terdapat piring berisi makanan. Berarti tadi Sehun... "U-untukku?" Tanya Luhan gugup. "K-kau... se-rius?"

"Kau tidak mau?" Sehun bergerak untuk mengambil piring di depan Luhan.

"A-a-a~ tidak secepat itu, Oh Sehun," Luhan menangkap tangan Sehun yang mengudara. "Yang ini," ucap Luhan, tangannya mengambil sendok dan memotong telur mata sapi yang bersinar di mata Luhan. " .ku."

Begitu satu suapan melewati kerongkongannya,

_Ugh, jantungku kenapa lagi?_

* * *

Seperti biasa, begitu Luhan masuk ke kelas, suara petir Baekhyun dan suara berat Chanyeol langsung memasuki gendang telinga. Sarapan bagi telinganya sehari-hari. Mereka berdua menarik Luhan duduk dan menanyai tentang tugas Bom seonsaengnim alias pelajaran yang mereka benci, bahasa inggris.

"Aku sudah mengerjakannya," ucap Luhan bangga. Rahang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jatuh bebas sampai Luhan pikir meja pun bisa masuk. "Apa?"

Satu pukulan sayang mendarat di kepala Luhan, "Kau! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Satu cubitan mendarat di pipi Luhan. "Kau! Haish! Kau curang Xi Luhan!" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kenapa tidak bilang tadi malam?!"

"Aku..." Mata Luhan bergerak kesana-kemari mencari alasan, "...sibuk?" Cengiran miris terukir di bibir Luhan. Kau bukan pencari alasan yang baik, Luhan. "Ah yak, sakit!"

"Makanya jangan bohong terus," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Jangan-jangan kau sibuk..." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk dengan kaki diatas meja, mata yang terpejam dan kedua telinganya tertutup earphone.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Elak Luhan.

"Eyy... jangan berbohong, Lu," Ucap Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong kepada kalian? Ohoho, tidak mungkin,"

"Seingatku kau baru berbohong kemarin," sahut Baekhyun. "Mengenai tugas Bom seonsaengnim,"

"Yak, aku tidak berbohong! Aku memang sibuk... tanya saja tiang di belakangku. Oh Sehun, semalam aku sibuk, kan?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, memberi sinyal kepada Sehun.

"Uh? Tidak. Bukankah semalam kau main video game?" Seringaian licik muncul di wajah Sehun.

"Yak, kita sudah berjanji semalam! Ish," bisik Luhan tapi masih bisa didengar Baekhyun.

"Janji? Janji apa? Kalian melakukan apa?! Jangan bilang...?!"

"TIDAK! KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" Luhan berdeham, "Aku serius,"

"Nah kan kau berbohong lagi." Chanyeol menarik telinga Luhan. "Katakan yang sejujurnya, anak rusa,"

"Nanti aku jelaskan saat istirahat..."

* * *

"MWO?!" Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dan kepalanya disenderkan di meja. Mereka duduk di tengah kantin yang ramai dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak. Otomatis semua perhatian tertuju kepada mereka sekarang.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak? Ugh, semuanya memperhatikan kita." Tunjuk Luhan ke sekitar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberikan tatapan minta maaf lalu kembali pada Luhan.

"Jadi... kau memberikan semacam les private kepadanya?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Tadinya aku kira kau berbohong, Lu,"

"Sejak kapan, Lu? Dan dia tidak melakukan apapun kepadamu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tentu saja tidak, kalau dia berani juga... kau tau kan umma mengoleksi pisau di rumah?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tapi tetap saja, apa kita harus menginap di rumahmu selama dia menginap?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Kita? Maaf, tapi aku punya hal lain untuk dilakukan," ucap Baekhyun. "Taehyung akan berkunjung ke rumahku,"

"Taehyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong... aku mau bertanya," potong Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tanyakan saja, Lu,"

"Eum... kalau jantungmu..."

"LU?! JANTUNGMU KENAPA?! AYO KE DOKTER!" Jerit Chanyeol histeris.

"CK! Kau mengganggu bodoh!" Jitakan keras dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. "Teruskan, Lu."

"Ehm... jadi... jantungku berdetak lebih cepat..." ucap Luhan. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Hm, hm, hm, siapa namamu tadi?" Baekhyun berlagak seperti psikolog sekarang. Kacamata Chanyeol yang biasanya dipakai untuk gaya sudah menggantung di batang hidung Baekhyun dan lihatlah dia menulis-nulis (lebih seperti menggambar) di kertas.

Luhan memutar kedua matanya. "Yang benar saja. Kau lupa? Pikun sekali." Ejek Luhan membangkitkan tangan Baekhyun yang beristirahat. "Oho, baiklah... Xi Luhan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Nah, Xi Luhan. Sepertinya aku tau apa penyakit yang kau derita," ucap Baekhyun lalu mencolek lengan Chanyeol. Luhan melihat Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua mata lebarnya menjadi lebih lebar lagi dan tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Kau..." sebelum sempat membocorkan apa yang ada di kertas, Baekhyun sudah mencubitnya. "Tidak. Kita katakan bersama,"

"Luhan, kau..."

.

"Meh. Kalian pasti bercanda," ejek Luhan sambil tertawa. Alis Baekhyun terangkat melihat Luhan yang malah tertawa.

Pipi Chanyeol menggembung. "Kami tidak bohong, bodoh. Biasanya itu gejala yang dimiliki seseorang sedang jatuh cinta,"

Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kalian bercanda. Kita kembali ke kelas saja,"

"Lu, kenapa anak Kanada itu melihat ke arah sini?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk. Luhan menoleh ke tempat Sehun dan mata mereka terhubung.

"Wae?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun mengendikkan bahu cuek lalu pergi ke meja Jongin.

"Aigoo..." Luhan menghela napas. "Aku bisa gila... masih 6 hari lagi dia di rumahku..."

"Kau mau aku menginap?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi tidak, Chanyeol-ssi,"

"Yasudah kita bermain saja, bagaimana?" Usul Baekhyun yang lalu diikuti oleh Chanyeol. Luhan akhirnya dengan pasrah menyetujui dua beagle itu berkunjung ke rumahnya.

.

Sekolah sudah dibubarkan dan Luhan langsung memisahkan diri dari kedua teman beaglenya itu. Karena mereka akan berkunjung, dia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan yang sama tentunya. Jadi dia pulang ke rumah untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan Sehun. Mungkin dia bisa mengusir Sehun dengan memberinya uang? Tapi uang siapa? Seingatnya, ummanya tidak meninggalkan banyak uang, hanya 500.000 won untuk 7 hari. Jika dia mengajak Jongin untuk datang juga, yang ada rumahnya akan menjadi kapal pecah. Maklum, Jongin benar-benar anak nakal, jika berjalan seperti melompat-lompat atau menari. Dia dari keluarga kaya raya, dia tidak khawatir jika merusak barang. Appa dan ummanya akan mengganti dengan bunga penuh.

Tak terasa, Luhan sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Rumah tetangganya terlihat berantakan tidak seperti biasanya dan sepertinya ada sosok tidak asing sedang duduk di atas koper. Luhan menghampirinya untuk memastikan.

"Maaf.." sapa Luhan.

Sosok yang duduk santai di atas koper mengangkat kepalanya menatap Luhan. "Oh, Luhan?" Dia tersenyum lalu tersadar. "LU?! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?!"

"Aku.. tinggal disini?" Luhan memberikan pernyataan yang lebih cocok sebagai pertanyaan kepada tetangganya yang kelihatannya bukanlah orang baru. "Dan Kris, kau tinggal disini?"

.

"Jadi... kau benar tinggal disini?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris.

Kris mengangguk, "Hm. Kau tak keberatan, kan?" Luhan diam. "Ayolah, kita berjarak satu rumah..." Luhan menggumam mengiyakan.

"Hey, itu rumahmu," jawabnya.

Kris adalah teman Luhan sejak kecil saat di China dan sepertinya akan berlanjut hari ini? Dan seterusnya tentu saja. Kris pergi saat usia 4 tahun karena pekerjaan papanya. Papanya pemimpin perusahaan terkenal dan cukup sukses di Asia. Mamanya pemilik pemandian air panas mewah yang cabangnya sudah ada dimana-mana. Yang artinya kemanapun papa dan mamanya harus pergi, ke tempat itu juga Kris akan ikut dan berarti Kris sudah keliling dunia. Dulu saat Kris memberi tau Luhan kalau dia akan pergi jauh untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan shock dan tidak mau makan selama 2 hari (tapi dia mengemil tentu saja)

"Kau kebanyakan nonton sinetron, Lu." Ejek Kris. "Aku pergi saja sampai begitunya,"

"Yak! Kau tau kan dulu sangat sulit mencari teman lelaki yang tidak takut kalah dengan ketampananku?"

"Pfft, kecantikan maksudmu?" Kris mengusap lengannya yang baru dicubit Luhan. "Jangan cubit aku, ugh,"

"Aku manly, Kris. M-a-n-l-y." Luhan mengeja setiap huruf dari kata 'manly' membuat Kris mual.

"Kau cantik, Lu. Sadarlah," ucap Kris. "Kau tau tidak, sebenarnya aku waktu kecil sempat ingin mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu. Tapi saat aku mandi bersamamu dan melihat 'yang diantara kakimu' perasaanku langsung lenyap. Kau memberikanku harapan palsu... teganya..."

"Yak! Mana aku tau! Lagipula sudah jelas aku ini namja tulen, yang salah siapa?" Protes Luhan merasa disalahkan.

"Waktu kecil kau sangat cantik tau. Melebihi sekarang. Apalagi dulu rambutmu agak panjang," Kris mengusap dadanya. "Bekasnya masih terasa disini."

"Ugh, kau menjijikkan,"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Lu. Kau tidak tau betapa sakitnya aku saat itu... Apalagi saat aku melihat sesuatu itu y—"

"Hentikan, babo!" Luhan menekan kedua telinganya agar tidak mendengar omongan Kris yang sangat... "Menjijikkan." Ucap Luhan.

.

"Oh hebat, dia pernah ke Australia tanpaku. Oh keren sekali," gerutu Luhan selagi menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. Berhubungan dengan lantai atas, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Sehun. Dimana Sehun? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli. Mungkin ini saatnya dia istirahat, jadi Sehun tidak muncul.

Luhan langsung merebahkan diri setelah masuk ke kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sepertinya masih memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi.

"Haish, berhentilah memikirkan kata-kata mereka, otak!" Lalu dia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun & Chanyeol's Side

"Baek, karena nanti kita ke rumah Luhan, mari lakukan sesuatu," ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ugh, apa itu?"

Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya jahil.

"Ah, aku mengerti~" ucap Baekhyun. "Baiklah, ayo buat daftar kegiatan nanti,"

Mereka terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan memasak?" Usul Baekhyun. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dan mengangguk antusias.

"Kita harus membuat rumah Luhan berantakan, lalu pergi esok harinya. Bagaimana?"

"Kau benar!"

"Aku tau senjata yang lebih keren dari semua ide kita," ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka menuliskan semua yang muncul di otak mereka.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju setelah Baekhyun selesai. "Ide yang bagus, Baek!"

Normal POV

Luhan menuruni tangga setengah berlari setelah mendengar suara bel. Ketika dia membuka pintu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah muncul dengan tas besar di punggung mereka dan sebuah gulungan berwarna hitam panjang.

"Itu... tenda?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yep. Kami akan menjagamu, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Lalu kotak yang dipegang Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. "Dan itu...?"

"Cheesecake. Kau suka cheesecake kan?" Luhan mengiyakan.

"Kalian... apa kalian merencanakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Ayolah, kita hanya datang untuk bermain,"

Baekhyun menyampingkan Luhan dan menerobos masuk. Kemudian Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Lu, kau hanya berdua di rumah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Lebih tepatnya, anak itu menginap. Jadi, tidak, aku sendiri." Ucap Luhan. "Dan anak itu tamu,"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah berarti sama saja?"

"Diamlah..." omel Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-ah, aku lapar." Baekhyun mengirimkan sinyal untuk memulai rencana mereka.

Chanyeol pun menangkap sinyal Baekhyun. "Lu-ah, dapurmu kami pakai, oke?" Lalu mereka berdua berlari ke dapur. Luhan menggeleng dan berjalan ke ruang tamu, menyalakan televisi. Tak berapa lama, suara langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?

"Hei," panggil Sehun. "Kau memasak?"

Luhan menoleh. "Kau bertanya padaku?" Sehun hanya diam. "Bukan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang di dapur."

"Oh." Sehun berjalan ke sofa tempat Luhan duduk, berdiri di samping sofa. "Baunya busuk sekali." Lalu dia duduk.

"ASTAGA, CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN, JANGAN DAPURKU!" Luhan berlari ke dapur, menyelamatkan dapurnya meski sudah terlambat. Begitu dia sampai di dapur, dia berharap dia tidak pernah menyetujui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk datang. Makanan gosong berceceran dimana-mana, penggorengan dan panci berwarna hitam gosong, dan noda cipratan di setiap sudut dapur. Astaga... apa yang mereka masak sebenarnya?

Baekhyun nyengir, "Hehe... maafkan aku, Lu..." dia menunjuk pada Chanyeol. "Dia menggangguku memasak..."

Chanyeol melotot protes. "Enak saja, kau yang memang tidak bisa memasak," diangkatnya jari telunjuk dan tengahnya lalu membentuk huruf 'V'. "Aku tidak mengganggunya, Lu,"

"Kalian bisa membunuhku jika kalian kesal karena anak Kanada itu tapi dapurku..." rengek Luhan melihat dapurnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Luhan berbalik badan dan keluar dari dapur.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu berhigh-five. Rencana pertama, sukses.

.

Sehun menatap lurus ke layar televisi yang menayangkan drama. Disampingnya, Luhan merengut sambil menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Dibawahnya, ada Baekhyun yang kelihatannya menyesal karena membuat rencana memberantakkan dapur Luhan. Disamping Baekhyun, Chanyeol menekan-nekan perutnya ke dalam, mencoba menahan laparnya.

"Lu... cepatlah... aku lapar..." keluh Chanyeol.

Luhan berdecak, "Diamlah. Kau yang menyebabkan ini, bodoh."

"Baekhyun juga, Lu! Bukan hanya aku!"

"Diamlah." Celetuk Sehun malas.

"Yak! Kau berani denganku, eoh?" Chanyeol berdiri dan memasang posisi pertahanannya. "Kemari! Akan kita lihat siapa yang lebih baik!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Ba-bo."

Chanyeol ingin membentak lagi, tapi Baekhyun menariknya untuk duduk dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, ya, benar. Kirimkan ke alamat—ah, benar! Xi Youngwoon pernah menggunakan layanan delivery, kan? Tolong diantar secepatnya... Baiklah... Terima kasih..." Luhan meletakkan ponselnya lalu menjewer telinga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Kalian tidak akan bebas begitu saja, kalian akan membereskan kekacauannya nanti, kan?"

"Awww! Sakit, Lu!" Jerit Baekhyun.

"Makanya jangan datang dan mengacak-acak dapur orang... ck. Apa yang umma akan bilang jika dia melihatnya? Aigoo..." Dapur adalah salah satu tempat kesayangan umma Luhan. Jika ummanya sedang marah, sedih, ataupun senang, ummanya akan pergi ke dapur untuk memasak, atau sekedar memotong-motong bahan untuk masakan, atau membersihkan dapur. Dapur bagaikan tempat penenangnya.

"Mungkin dia akan kaget, Lu," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang memerah. Luhan sudah melepaskanya tadi. Harusnya dia tidak perlu mengijinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Bukan kaget lagi, babo. Umma akan membunuhku..."

TINGTONG

Luhan cepat-cepat berlari ke pintu depan mengambil makanan yang dia pesan. Wangi makanan dapat tercium dari luar bungkusnya, membuat Luhan bertambah lapar dan berlari ke dapur mengambil piring. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang lalu mengambil piring juga. Mereka duduk di meja makan, lalu berdoa.

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Sehun di ruang tamu masih menonton, tertawa kecil mendengar tiga anak di dapur yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Sehun menoleh dan Luhan sudah di sampingnya, dengan piring di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mereka berisik sekali. Aku tidak tahan," Luhan mengendikkan bahunya ngeri lalu melanjutkan makannya. "Makanlah, anak Kanada. Aku tidak mau kau keluar dari sini dengan tubuh kurus dan tulang rusuk yang terlihat. Umma bisa membunuhku."

"Diam dan makanlah, cerewet."

"Yak!"

* * *

Mereka duduk melingkar di ruang tamu dengan sebuah botol di tengah-tengah mereka. Setelah makan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memaksa Luhan dan Sehun (tentu saja Luhan yang memaksanya) untuk ikut dengan permainan mereka yang katanya tidak bisa jika hanya dua orang. Mana ada 'Truth or Dare' yang seru jika hanya 2 orang pemainnya?

Syuuung~ /ceritanya suara botol/

"Baekhyun, Truth atau Dare?" Tanya Luhan.

"Truth!"

"Siapa yang lebih tampan, aku, anak Kanada itu, atau Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang disambut rolling eyes oleh ketiga pemain lainnya. "Hei, itu juga tidak masalah!" Omel Chanyeol.

"Anak Kanada itu, jujur saja."

Sekarang Luhan, "Apa kesan pertamamu bertemu denganku?"

Baekhyun melirik ke kanan atas, berpikir. "Kau... cantik...?" Baekhyun cepat-cepat berdiri dan lari dari Luhan yang mengejarnya dengan sangat cepat. "Hei! Itu sungguhan bodoh!"

"Sehun-ssi, kau tidak mau bertanya?" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan.

"Haruskah?" Tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menghela napas. "Berapa nilaimu pada tugas Bom seonsaengnim?"

"Yak! Kenapa kau menanyakan nilaiku?" Protes Baekhyun, tapi dia jawab juga. "Lima puluh tiga..." Sehun tertawa kecil, tawa mengejek, tepatnya.

Syuuuung~

"Park Chanyeol! Truth atau Dare?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dare! Namja pilih dare!"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan namja, begitu?!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar..."

"Yak!"

"Aku akan memberimu dare, Yeol~" celetuk Luhan. Dia melirik ke arah Sehun. "Cium Sehun."

"MWO?" Chanyeol dan Sehun terkaget. Sehun tidak mengira sikapnya yang dari tadi diam bisa membuat anak di sebelahnya tertarik untuk menjadikan dirinya umpan.

"Yeah, cium anak Kanada itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Wae?!" Protes Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol merengek dan tidak juga dikabulkan, dia menangkup wajah Sehun dan memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mendekat ke wajah Sehun.

Chu~

"Kenapa di pipi?!" Baekhyun dan Luhan menjerit bersama. "Harusnya di bibir, Yeol!"

"Astaga... bibirku yang suci..."

"Pi-pipi... pipi-k-ku..."

Syuuuuuung~

"Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun meninju udara dengan tangan terkepal senang. "Kau! Truth atau Dare?!"

"Truth!" Ucap Luhan spontan, lalu dia menutup mulutnya. Mungkin—

"Baiklah," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkata bersama, "Siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

—memilih Truth bukanlah keputusan yang baik, Xi Luhan.

**TBC**

**Wow... maafkan byun ya?:( sekolah byun sibuk... Byun tahun terakhir di SMP sekarang, jadi belum ada inspirasi dari kemarin... hehe**

**Dan maaf late update sekali! Mungkin kalian bosan menunggu, gapapa kok... byun maklumi, byun updatenya lama banget habisnya... maafkan byun ya...**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan updatenya ya... hehe, byun ga terlalu yakin sih sebenarnya**

**Tapi kalau-kalau kalian baca, Review ya? Byun usahakan agar update secepatnya, readers and reviewers-nim tersayang!**

**Terus, terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah mereview dan membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya! Terimakasih juga untuk yang Follow/Favorite cerita abal byun!**

감사합니다

여러분

안녕~


End file.
